


Alone Together

by notecard



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Double Agents, Espionage, F/F, Lesbians in Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notecard/pseuds/notecard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate course of events from the film, Rey isn’t saved from the First Order after being taken from Takodana. The First Order waits to attack the Resistance, and in the meantime Rey is held captive at the Order’s base. While she attempts to escape and learn the ways of the Force, Captain Phasma reaches out to Rey. Though Rey distrusts the Captain’s motives, she feels Phasma may provide a way for her to finally escape.<br/>This is my first attempt at Star Wars fanfic, so I hope y'all like it! Also, later chapters will be nsfw ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

Rey bolted up when she heard her cell door slide open. It’s been a month of captivity since being taken from Takodana, and Rey had grown accustomed to the Order’s regular routine. The First Order maintained consistent rounds of troopers, meals, questioning, and lights out. The schedule was oppressive, but it at least gave Rey a sense of time. She even managed to keep tally marks on her wall as days passed, just like she did at home, by using small bits of metal to scrape thin lines on the cell’s smooth concrete walls.  


But this visit now…this was highly atypical. The small square room of her solitary cell was still dark. Sleeping hours meant only a thin strip of dim white light was provided. It’s not like this small illusion of night helped her sleep. Nothing helped.  


Especially not her.  


As the woman walked into the cell, Rey’s body went cold.  


Despite the darkened space, the chrome of the imposing woman’s gear glistened around contours of her captain’s uniform. The muted shine of the metal was only obscured by her thick black cape. Rey scooted back on her bunk reflexively.  


Rey thought that she’d been good at keeping strong so far. Solitude she could handle. Keeping information from the questioning Order wasn’t a problem either, mostly since she didn’t know the facts about the Resistance that her captors wanted. The troopers were rough but manageable to tolerate. Not to mention regularly Kylo Ren appeared, offering training in exchange for alliance, but Rey was figuring out the strange powers of the Force on her own, in frustratingly small increments but making some progress nonetheless.  


But when Captain Phasma arrived, it usually meant something worse than Rey’s normal routine was about to happen. Phasma was there when they moved her to a more protected, smaller cell after Rey attempted to hack the door of her last one. It was also Phasma who doled out punishments and restrictions when they caught Rey the first, second, and third time trying to escape after Rey experimented with mind tricks. Thanks to this captain, Rey’s imprisonment only got worse. Rey had been keeping quiet the past few days, though, which may have been suspicious enough to warrant a visit.  


Rey risked an attempt to feel out the Force around the tall, silent woman, but the Captain was either trained or Rey was still too inexperienced because she felt nothing from her. Rey only felt her own rising sense of dread.  


Captain Phasma paused. The eerie lack of facial expressions thanks to the troopers’ distinctive helmets was one thing that Rey had gotten used to. She often imagined a kid like Finn was under that uniform, doing the only thing they knew how and taken from a life they couldn’t get back. But Phasma was different from the others. Rey knew Phasma chose this world and chose the First Order. And from the way the Captain could bark precise orders and recall every name of every trooper – Rey knew this captain wasn’t just here out of an assignment. She earned the respect she got from her troops.  


But Rey wasn’t going to give her anything.  


A moment passed of silence. Rey was waiting for more troops to show up or for a First Order commander to appear like they normally did, but nothing happened. Phasma, for once, was alone with her.  


Rey sighed to break the silence. “I was trying to sleep.”  


“I’m sorry to interrupt,” the woman replied coolly. She didn’t sound very apologetic.  


“It’s lights out, isn’t it? Usually no one comes at this time.” Rey turned to sit sideways on her bunk, staring at a patch of bare concrete to avoid the half-awkward, half-terrifying gaze of the Captain. “So what is it now? Questioning or am I getting moved again?”  


“Neither. I need to ask if you-,” she paused, but it was only a brief silence before she resumed as evenly as before. “Do you want to know a secret?”  


Rey couldn’t help but laugh in nervy surprise. “Well… alright.”  


“These helmets are bloody uncomfortable.”  


Phasma sat down on the slab of concrete opposite Rey’s bunk, her armored elbows clanking as they hit her knees. Rey felt surprised at this lax demeanor that she’d never seen before. If this was torture or questioning, Rey figured they’re trying something new simply by being personable.  


“They’re horrid to wear around all day,” Phasma went on.  


Rey snorted. “Then just take it off.”  


“Only if you can keep a secret.”  


“You have a lot of secrets, don’t you?”  


Rey couldn’t read the Captain’s mood, but the way Phasma spoke wasn’t as commanding as usual. “I suppose I do.”  


“Well, I won’t tell anyone, so go ahead.”  


Rey hadn’t believed Phasma would actually do it, but there she went. Phasma’s gloved hands gripped the bottom of her helmet and hoisted it up and off with ease. Rey didn’t mean to gasp, either, but she just hadn’t expected the Captain’s face to be what she saw. She was rather gorgeous. Her hair was cut short, and it was so blonde that in the light it looked white. Against angular, pale skin, Phasma’s eyes were dark and unsurprisingly intense.  


Phasma’s lips curled in a tight smile. “What were you expecting?”  


“Someone much older.”  


“I am very old.”  


“Doubtful, you don’t look it.”  


Phasma shrugged slightly and set the helmet to her side. Rey only felt more confident this had to be a trick. Maybe the Order hoped this friendly tactic would make Rey warm up to them, seeing how she got close with Finn. But that was completely different. Between her and Phasma was still a power balance that made Rey want to burst out the door, not have a nice heart to heart with her captor.  


“Another secret?” Phasma offered. Rey smiled back curtly.  


“Sure.”  


“I’d get in quite a bit of trouble with my commander if he knew I was here.”  


“Also doubtful.” Phasma raised an eyebrow. “You’re one of the top leaders around here. Can’t you just do whatever you want?”  


“I have authority when it comes to the Stormtroopers. In the line of command, I’m not as high up as many First Order officers.”  


“What about Kylo Ren? What’s his rank?”  


Phasma’s thin smile broadened, but her eyes were still intense, narrowed. “He is rather outside of any chain of order. Unlike the rest, he just…barges around. His orders aren’t regulated by anyone but the highest in the First Order.”  


“Seems like a mess.”  


“Kylo Ren or the organization?”  


“Both, honestly.”  


Phasma laughed, this time more sincerely, her small chuckle like a fire cracking. Rey wasn’t sure how to handle this new side of the Captain. Phasma always acted as emotionless as steel, and Rey felt that seeing this new, kinder side of her was a mix of hilarious, concerning, and…good.  


A weird good. There was something about the way Phasma looked and looked at her that made Rey’s pulse quicken. Rey tried not to gaze at the curve of Phasma’s lips or stare too hard at the stretch of exposed neck before her uniform began. She tried and failed. Rey looked off at the wall again to keep her mind straight.  


“We’re being watched, aren’t we?” Rey asked after a beat.  


“Well, keep this secret. We aren’t. I’m looping back footage of you just laying here for the security feed.”  


“You put quite a bit of work into all this.”  


Phasma didn’t respond. Rey glanced over and caught a glimpse of her own muted reflection in Phasma’s armor.  


“So, if this isn’t official and we’re not being recorded,” Rey started, slowly, like when she’d tread on an old, abandoned cruiser’s floor without knowing if it’d cave in, “what’s all this for?”  


Phasma now was the one to glance at the walls. “Curiosity.”  


“About what?”  


“You.”  


Rey balked. “Me, but…Why? You can just read my files, can’t you? Watch security footage or listen to the tapes of the questionings?”  


“I wanted to see you, Rey, in a more, well, personal way.” Her voice trailed off towards the end. Rey assumed Phasma was acting cautious to keep this ruse going. This show of personality couldn’t be earnest.  


“I just wanted to see you, by myself,” Phasma went on softly. “I don’t really get much time away. Even now, I’m breaking protocol. Prisoners shouldn’t be talked to without clearance, but I wanted to see you. To maybe have a conversation.”  


Rey didn’t know how to respond. She watched as Phasma adjusted her shoulder plates, heavy armor clinking slightly. Rey had a flicker fast notion to suggest that Phasma take the rest of it off, but she cut the line of thought short.  


“Well,” Rey started. “Conversations aren’t really my thing.”  


“They aren’t my strong suit, either.”  


“If I wasn’t trading or talking with scavengers on Jakku, there wasn’t really any reason to chat.” Rey shrugged.  


“Do you miss it? Jakku?”  


“I need to get back. I have to,” Rey said, again angry at her unconscious display of emotion. She sounded too desperate. They made brief eye contact that left Rey feeling exposed.  


“Family waiting for you?”  


“Other way around.”  


Phasma stopped to consider this. “I can keep tabs on your village. See if anyone stops by your home. It’s no trouble since we’re monitoring the area anyway. Where do you live in town?”  


Rey felt a surge of wild, wonderful hope but then it snapped like cheap plastic when Rey realized it. Here it was. The cleverly disguised questions she’d anticipated. This was all just the typical inquisition masked by Phasma’s uncommon kindness and wonderful eyes.  


And Rey hadn’t told them where she lived on Jakku specifically for this reason. People she cared about might go there. Not just Finn or the Resistance, but her family. It was hard enough to imagine them coming after all these years to an empty home. But to picture her family being caught by the First Order was a thought worse than she could handle. She rather it be only her in these cells and not all of them. She couldn’t risk tipping the Order off at all.  


“Thanks, but no thanks,” Rey replied after her small hesitation. “I don’t have much of a home anyway.”  


“Are you sure?”  


“Yes.”  


Phasma didn’t press it. She leaned back now, her back clanking softly on the wall. “I don’t have much of a home, either.”  


“Isn’t it here?”  


Phasma scoffed. “I suppose I have lived with the First Order for practically my entire life, but this unchosen location and long duration here do not add up to any sentiment.”  


“Unchosen? Can’t you quit?”  


Phasma’s lip trembled so slightly. Rey realized if she hadn’t been looking so intently at those lips, she would’ve missed it.  


“I can never quit.” In a terse series of precise moves, Phasma stood, put her helmet on, and straightened her cape.  


“Can I have one more secret?” Rey asked quickly.  


Phasma laughed and it sounded strange and strained through the masking metal. “You look like you have a question in mind already, so just go ahead and ask it.”  


“Are you going to visit again?”  


Phasma’s now unreadable face didn’t betray anything, but Rey pictured those pale pink lips curving at the edges. “If you want me to.”  


Being given an option was an odd subversion of what she expected, and Rey felt thrown off balance. She nodded before she could process any of it. Phasma nodded back curtly, opened the thick door, and left. The cell room was then locked, silent, and much darker than moments before.  


Rey sat back against the wall, readjusting on the hard mattress in the strange wake left by the conversation. She felt right in assuming all of it was a just a ruse to get answers. Phasma’s questions proved that much, but the charade wasn’t unpleasant. If anything, Rey felt lighter than she had in a long time. Close to happy, not entirely, but there was something comforting about the Captain just now. If it was all just covert questioning, it wasn’t effective but it was nice to see Phasma like that.  


Maybe that’s just the goal, she thought, to wear me down and lower my defenses. That seemed logical. The Order probably wanted to get Rey to trust Phasma enough until things started to slip. Not that there was much she felt she could divulge in terms of information, but it felt risky to get comfortable with her.  


But also good. Good to see her face. That lovely and strong face, and the bit of exposed pale skin of her neck, and to imagine and wonder how the rest of her body looked under it all-  


In a huff, Rey fell back on the bed and rolled into the rough blanket. Her harsh toss and quick moves made the scruffy material grate against her hot skin. Rey didn’t care. She didn’t want to think about how soft Phasma’s skin looked and she didn’t need to wonder what her hair felt like, either. Probably soft, too. Not that it mattered. Not that Rey would ever get a chance to touch her. Or that she should want to.  


The line of thought left her confused and angry. Rey had felt attracted to people before. There were some nice looking traders on Jakku, but she never got to know them. She certainly never felt comfortable with anyone enough to even consider doing something more amorous or sensual. It was just out of the question. Phasma would be like them, Rey reasoned, gorgeous and dangerous. An unnecessary risk. In this case, Rey felt sure she could never divorce Phasma from the First Order in her mind, either. She was the enemy, and Rey needed to escape. Befriending Phasma wouldn’t help her at all.  


Rey paused.  


“Or maybe it might,” she whispered softly.  


If Phasma hoped to use kindness to gain Rey’s trust, Rey could do just the same. She could play along and win over the Captain, and she’d wait for Phasma to falter, to ease up, to make a mistake that would let Rey get that golden opportunity to run. And this time, Rey knew she couldn’t mess up. She had to get out of here, and Phasma might be that crack in the First Order she’s been looking for this whole time.


End file.
